


make the call

by kaioh



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Groupies, Obsessive Love, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Texting, shoujo ai, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaioh/pseuds/kaioh
Summary: even years later, even after aqours achieve international success together, you just can't seem to get chika out of her mind.





	make the call

At night, You Watanabe likes to bathe her face in the illuminated backlight of her phone.

She doesn’t particularly like to do this for the ambience. These days, travelling from hotel to hotel, the nights are long and lonely; and there are only so many times you can talk to groupies who want to fuck you afterwards without it getting at least a _little_ old.  
  
And You Watanabe thought that perhaps, maybe, instead of trying to connect with these girls on an intellectual level, she really should just connect with them on a physical one instead.  
  
Having the warm body of another pressed against her own was all she needed a lot of the time. Feeling another woman’s lips on her neck, or the graze of a woman’s body against her stomach as they moved back up to kiss her; sometimes, that was all she needed. Sometimes, the ones that looked like the girl You _really_ wanted to herself just served as the preferred quick fix, as opposed to being left alone with her pain and her hand.

The picture of all of Aqours that she has as her lockscreen only serves as a front for her façade whenever anybody looked at her phone. Their colourful outfits, their smiling faces; everybody knew that behind the scenes, many of them were hooking up with each other. Chika and Riko, Yoshiko and Hanamaru; Kanan and Mari. It was no secret. Dia had a girlfriend off to the side, and Ruby just seemed largely uninterested in anything that wasn’t Hanayo from their predecessors.

Which left You Watanabe. The only single member of the group, and the one that was making the most headlines these days for being the biggest heart-throb. Kanan Matsuura often joked with her about it lately, given that the two of them were touted as the idol heartbreakers.

“I love being in Aqours!” You would always beam jovially before the cameras, and often eliciting screams of joy from the girls before her. It was like clockwork; she’d rub the back of her neck, tilt her head to the side, and everyone in the room knew that she was suddenly the best looking girl in there. “Ah, what should I do? Am I being too earnest? I can’t help it, though! I just love to see all of your smiling faces out there!”

“You-chan!”

“We love you, You-chan!”

The girls would screech with delight, and the sound of camera shutters would be going off in the distance. You Watanabe was important these days. She was _somebody_. But she was somebody in a field that she had only started because of the girl she loved, and even then, she hadn’t managed to get her.

On this day in particular, they had ended up in a ritzy hotel somewhere on the other side of Osaka. Earlier that day, Aqours had held a conference to announce their upcoming new album, next tour, and their guidance to a new group soon joining their label in a concert hall nearby.

Chika and Riko had sat next to You with hands held under the table the entire time.

It had been exhausting.

“W…Watanabe-san!”

The conference had ended, with fans clamouring for the attention of the women they loved before them. And one fan in particular, with dyed red hair and a dark shadow over her glasses had managed to get _backstage_.

“Oh! Are you here for the meet and greet? We’ll be out in a second!” You replied brightly as they all began to wander down the stairs. Kanan, Chika and Yoshiko had shuffled slightly past You to begin signing autographs of the girls who had battled their way to the front. “Hm…?”

“I…” The young woman responded. You tilted her head to the side as she watched her, and saw the tinge of a flushed pink burned into her face. “I see the way you look at Takami-san…”

You looked in surprise at the young woman with a slightly bowed head before her; and watched as she shakily handed her a slip of paper.

“What…?”

“If you…if you want me…if you want me to be Chika Takami, I’ll be her…” she mumbled, and You could hear the distinctly lustful tone of voice she used. “…Consider…please, consider me…okay? You don’t have to use my name…I’ll do anything for you, be anything, anyone! Aah…Watanabe-san…!”

“…!”

“Huh? Hey, you’re not supposed to be back here!”

The girl turned and ran before You could get another word in edgeways; and left You Watanabe - the diligent, earnest idol - holding a very interesting number in her hands.

“I’m so sorry, Watanabe-san!” The two women working security replied in an anxious panic. “You’re not hurt, are you?!”

“You-chan?!” Chika exclaimed as she turned back from the fans, and brought the other girls of Aqours along with her. “Are you alright? What happened?!”

“An intruder -”

“No!” You interrupted, waving her free hand. “No, no. I’m fine, really. Don’t worry.”

“Are you sure?” Riko asked with a concerned look in her eyes. “Are you really okay?”

You smiled politely.

“I’m fine, really. Thank you, everyone.”

As she lay with her head on a soft pillow in yet another hotel unknown, she sighed to herself wearily as she flicked through the photos she’d taken of the one she adored. Chika Takami. Chika Takami. Chika and me. Chika Takami. 

_If you want me to be Chika Takami…I’ll be her. I’ll do anything for you…_

You’s eyelids fluttered over her ocean eyes, and brought a hand to slap down on the middle of her forehead.

_Chika…_

The thoughts of adoration swam around in her mind.

You unfurled the screwed up piece of paper the girl from earlier had scrawled down her number on, and looked at it with a heavy sigh as she illuminated it with her phone.

“She’s probably waiting for me to call right now…” You mumbled to herself. “Maybe I should just throw this number away.”

But as You lay, the thoughts of what Riko Sakurauchi was likely to be experiencing right at that second stabbed at her skin. It pierced the surface with sharp, invisible pinpricks, like the spikes of an iron maiden clamping down on her skull.

The thought of Chika’s lips against Riko’s neck, or Riko being held in Chika’s arms while they slept…

She could see it all over Riko’s face that she was in heaven whenever she was around Chika Takami.

You hated her with every bone in her body.

_I was there first. I was there for Chika this whole time. I dropped everything I was working on to be at her side. And now, she doesn’t even notice me…!_

“Ugh…!” she grumbled to herself; but before she could allow herself any further meandering, the phone in her hand began to vibrate.

_You-chan!_

_Are you awake?_

“Ah!”

The sudden, unexpected sensation of the vibration in her hands almost meant for a bloodied nose, courtesy of her phone’s weight; before You found her eyes widening in surprise.

1 UNREAD MESSAGE: CHIKA TAKAMI

“Chika-chan…!” You whispered to herself, before she punched in the unlock code.

_Chika-chan? What’s wrong?_

You’s heart began to pound. When was the last time her and Chika had talked at night like this?

_Ah, You-chan! I thought you’d be awake! Night owl~_

You found her gaze soften as she smiled down at her screen.

_You know me. I’m always full of energy for you!_

You bit her lip as her finger hovered over send.

She amended her message.

_I’m always full of energy! What’s going on?_

_That’s our You-chan!_ Chika replied. _Sorry to bother you so late! I just wanted to ask you something._

You felt a cold sweat come over her. Did she know about the girl from earlier…?

_Oh? What is it, Chika-chan?_

_Weellll…could you hang out with Riko for a little while in a couple of days? It’s our fourth anniversary soon…_

_I want to get her something nice, but we’re always together because of work!_

_Could you keep her preoccupied for me?_

You felt the smile on her face fall.

Riko Sakurauchi…

Her hands shakily grasped the phone with a huge amount of force; and You was brought back to reality when she realized she had sent Chika a blank message by mistake.

_You-chan~?_

_Ah! Sorry, Chika. I dropped my phone by mistake!_

_Sure, that’s fine. I’ll help you out._

_Yay!_ Chika replied. _Thanks, Captain Yousoro! I’ll talk to you more about it tomorrow. I just had the idea right now, and Riko’s asleep next to me. I’m sleepy too. You must be as well…_

You grit her teeth.

Chika replied again.

_Thanks for always being there for me, You-chan. What would I do without you?_

_See you tomorrow~ Good night!_

You closed her eyes in an annoyed exasperation.

_Goodnight, Chika-chan._

And as soon as the message was sent, You sat at the edge of her bed; her window overlooking the bright city lights of Osaka; and punching in the number of a woman she barely knew.

“…Hello? Um…I believe we met earlier, at the Aqours conference.”

_What am I doing?_

“Room 300. Come here. Now.”

_I don’t even know this girl._

“Tell downstairs I sent you. You’ll do whatever I want, right?”

You Watanabe knew she wouldn’t have to wait too long.

This girl was a prime example of a fan that had next to no regard for boundaries. A pretty face disturbed by dark thoughts; You had met so many of them during her roll of fame. Girls that had broken into the collective Aqours household, their hotel rooms, their dressing rooms; this was nothing new. You guessed from the feeling of her skin that she had been waiting outside in the cold of the night for this call from her idol.

“Watanabe-san …you really called…!”

You marched over to where the strange woman stood in her doorway; and grabbed either of her shoulders roughly.

“Tell me who you are.”

“Wh-what?”

You shook her.

“ _Tell_ me!”

The girl paused, before You heard a dark chuckle from her lips.

“I’m…I’m Chika Takami,” she said in a slightly higher register; and You closed her eyes at the voice actually being quite close to the woman she loved. “And I want you all to myself…You- _chan_.”

In the dark of her hotel room, You Watanabe was just as guilty as this girl was. _Fantasizing_. They were both serving each other for the greater purpose of lust and fantasy.

Between this dangerous fan dying her hair red and locking her thighs around You’s waist the moment they were in bed together, You knew she wasn’t getting out of this one easily. But if she could just pretend…

If You Watanabe couldn’t have the real thing…if she couldn’t have the scent of Chika Takami’s mandarin-scented shower gel rubbed all over her skin, if she couldn’t have the luck that Riko Sakurauchi had, of feeling Chika love and adore her…

Then what was so bad about a cheap imitation moaning her name instead?


End file.
